


but you've got your demons and darling they all look like me

by bloodynargles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Feels, M/M, Other, alot of feels, also, also taylor swift, and i love that line, angsty sam is angsty, because awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how long he sat there, and he's not sure when he ever thought that this could end happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you've got your demons and darling they all look like me

There. There it all was, he'd spilled his guts out to him. He wasn't a trickster anymore, hell, he wasn't even _Gabriel, the Archangel_ , he was just a creature who takes vessels because his true form would burn the eyes out of you. And here he was, standing infront of Sam Winchester, spilling his heart out, and there _he_ was, shaking his head and looking as quizical as ever. "...I'm not one to tell people these types of things, Sammy. Why don't you _believe_ me?" Sam shook his head again, "Because you're a trickster! You _lie_. For the fun of it. You play _games_ , Gabriel. What's to say this isn't another one?" and Gabriel could've swore he saw the tears gather in the taller man's eyes. "I thought this would work, i _did_ , Gabe. But it isn't going to." He breathed out and looked at the ground, at his vessel's shoes. "Can't we..." "No. We can't." His voice was broken, his breathing was uneaven and he wished that Sam would just get it _over_  with. Sam swallowed and blinked back the tears that blurred his sight, "Ever." Gabriel thought he heard fading footsteps and the door close, but he wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of is that when he looked up again it was night and Sam was gone. He was gone. 

 

Gabriel's head bounced off of the floor several times, and the blood was out of his view, his blood. This was the end, this was it and he didn't even want to say goodbye. His eyes blurred and time slowed down, footsteps and a shout. He couldn't tell if they were near or far away, if it was Sam's voice or Castiel's. "Cas.. Do something. _Anything_! _Cas_!" He was being moved and it _hurt,_ but Sammy's face came into view and he saw the tears fall from his eyes, he coughed slightly and smiled, attemping to crack a joke about his ears, or his height but all he was seeing was _red_ and all he felt was _pain_ and Sam's warm tears falling onto his arm. 

_How did i get here?_

 

 

"You sort him out? Cause i don't wanna get into the mess of tying to kill an archangel." Dean joked but Sam didn't respond. "...Sammy? You alright?" His brother looked at him, then away, taking in a large breath. "Yeah... Yeah, let's go." "Oh but i was thinking of waiting on Cas first-" But when he looked around Sam was already in the car, slamming the door shut. Dean winced, "Ok _ay_." he said, walking the short path to the impala and opening his door, but he looked up first, at the room his little brother had just come from. The light was still on and the archangel was still there, his shilouette visable against the bright light. Dean looked down and scrunched up his eyebrows, wouldn't he have _gone by now?_ Deciding not to think about it he got into the car, resisting from asking what Sam had _really_ said.

 

They drove in silence, mostly, apart from when Cas popped up in the back seat and asked why they didn't wait for him and Dean made something up as a reply, but the angel raised and eyebrow and gave him a look and Dean dismissed it. After that the silence loomed until Sam fell asleep, "What happened? I thought you were dealing with Gabriel?" Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We _were_ , but Sam decided to talk with him himself and when he came back out he was silent and didn't catch onto any of my jokes. And its _really_ easy to catch onto my jokes. But i mean, he was _distant_ , Cas, and i've _seen_ distant Sam before, but..." "This was different." "Yeah.. I don't know, man. I.." He looked over at his brother, then looked back at the road. "I don't know." 

 

 

It was a good old gunk-a-demon case, and it was straightforward. It was. Until Sam stopped midway into throwing salt at the bastard when he said something concerning Gabriel. Something teasing, something like, _they had him, they were going to torture him and that Sam would suffer for his actions_. That's when his little brother got angry, shoving the demon against the wall and making threats but the demon just laughed in his face and said, "See you in hell, _Sammy_." The demon let the vessel go and the person fell to the floor, Sam let them lay there, still fuming from what it had said. Dean pretended not to have heard anything and put the weapons back in the trunk, getting in the car and driving them to the nearest alright-looking motel.

 

Sam slept restlessly that night, tossing and turning, right and left. Dean knows this because he didn't sleep at all, thinking about how fast his brother got angry when the demon said the archangel's name. How he looked after he walked out of that motel room in Virginia, how he didn't speak, or appear like he was listening to _anything_. Sure, they'd encountered Gabriel more than he'd have _liked_ to, and Sam had spent more time with the archangel than he did. More time alone- _Oh, Sammy._  


 

 

He's not sure when his insane heart decided that he loved an impossible, annoying, candy eating, not to mention _small_ , archangel. He's not sure when he even decided to act on it and kiss the man. He's not even sure if said man even felt the same way. All he's sure about that is he's made a mistake and now Gabe wont come when he calls.

 

 

Dean suggests they go together, because what lies behind that door could be more dangerous than they would ever suspect, and when the door opens, _nothing happens_. Nothing happens when they enter and nothing happens when they close the door. Nothing happens until a faint choking noise and the smell of blood arise, and when he sees who lays on the floor, hands clenching and unclenching, trying to deal with the pain, when their eyes meet. Sam can't _hold it in_ anymore. It all happens fast, his gun falling to the floor with a clank, the tears that fall down his cheeks when he sees the severity of the wound, shouting out for Castiel to help him, _help his brother_ , and for that smile to appear on Gabriel's face, that breath to be sucked in. Then let out as his eyes close.

 

He's not sure how long he sat there, and he's not sure when he ever thought that this could end happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift, go listen! If it confuses you, the second paragraph is a flash forward, then it goes back to what happened after the first paragraph and leading up to Gabriel's death. I'm not sure that i got the characters personalities and stuff right, but comments would be appreciated! I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
